fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Solia
Backstory A marionette who was brought to life by the goddess Chauntea and promised great things in life. Once she was brought to life, she was quickly discovered to be alive by her original owner, a small gnome who enjoyed puppets. She was immediately put to work, to entertain and to work around the house. it would take half a year until she was able to build up her courage and leave the house that she was forced to work in and go out into the world, where she would have problems of her own. Eventually she'd make contact with the goddess Chauntea, where she would give her a magic amulet that would help her in times of distress, and also gave her a book to teach her about magic, several different kinds of nature magic, to be exact. Ever since she's been travelling with many people, spreading the goddess's words and promising to protect nature. Appearance and Personality Appearance: 'A puppet standing at about two feet tall with some fancy looking dress clothes reaching down to her knees. In particular she's a marrionette and not just some random looking puppet. She's clearly female in appearance, and has pale red blush on her cheeks, as well as blonde hair that ends in curls around her cheeks. All of her body is made of wood, of course. Her fingers are a little long and slightly spindly. her eyes are painted on, and they are blue. (I'll get a picture at some point) '''Personality: '''A bit too submissive and will often take orders from everyone around her. Refuses to make decisions on her own and has a hard time making choices for herself. if she makes an ally she clings to them and relies on them to know what to do. Not to say she's really defenseless on her own, of course. She also is incredibly religious and does things that she thinks her goddess, Chauntea, will appreciate or do, which gives her a bit more of a moral viewpoint of the world. She's a bit shy and timid when it comes to social situations. When in combat she's more of a support than an actual attacker, and instead tries to stay at range with specific spells and use other creatures to fight for her, such as dead creatures or plants. Personal Statistics 'Alignment: '''Neutral Good '''Name: Solia Origin: D&D Homebrew Gender: Female Age: About Two years old Classification: Sentient Marionette Date of Birth: 5th of March Birthplace: A home of a Gnome Weight: 56 pounds Height: About two feet. Hobbies: Meditate, enjoy nature, speak with animals, taking walks on the beach. Values: Doing what is best for the nature and for the greater good, even if it means sacrificing her life. She will do what's best for others around her. Marital Status: Single Status: Um...Alive/Dead (I mean in the first campaign I used her in she died. Affiliation: Her, er...dead party. Combat Statistics Tier: 9-A Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Stealth Mastery, minor Light Manipulation with Thaumaturgy, Healing with Spare the Dying and Aid, can reduce damage dealt with Bane, can detect magic, protect other fighters with Sanctuary, Sound Manipulation with Silence and Thaumaturgy, Life Manipulation with Animate Dead, Curse Manipulation with Bestow Curse, Summoning with Spirit Guardians, Air Manipulation with Wind Wall, Plant Manipulation with Spike Growth, Barkskin and Plant Growth, Animal Manipulation with channel divinity, can discuss with animals, and Berserk Mode with her amulet. Resistence against paralysis and mind manipulation due to No Strings on Me. Attack Potency: Small Building Level (Comparable to users of fireball) Speed: Supersonic+ (Comparable to those who can dodge Melf's Minute Meteors) Lifting Strength: Peak Human Striking Strength: Small Building Level Durability: Small Building Level Stamina: Very High (As she's a doll, she doesn't need sleep, and has only shown strain when she's casting too many spells at once) Range: Tens of meters with many of her spells Standard Equipment: A dagger, an amulet given to her by her goddess, Intelligence: Likely Average Weaknesses: Deathly afraid of fire. Feats: Can withstand attacks from Fire Balls and can harm those who are able to damage her. Is able to make contact with her goddess during times of extreme duress to ask her for assistance Destroyed several zombies with one ability of Turn Undead Broke a bind placed on her by a spell due to sheer determination of not wanting to be tied up again. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Bane - Can reduce the the amount of damage a target deals by a small amount if she lands a successful casting. Detect Magic - Can detect any type of magic and magical auras around her Silence - Can shut down any type of sound within an area of her choosing, within a twenty foot radius Animate Dead - Can bring a dead corpse back to life. Bestow Curse - Curses an opponent Spirit Guardians - Can summon angels around her to attack those around her, dealing radiant and having a greater effect against undead and demons. Wind Wall - Can create a wide barrier of harsh wind between her and a target, where it damages those who step inside the wall. Barkskin - Grows bark around herself and increases durability. Spike Growth - Causes spikes to grow in a specific area around her, or can cause spikes to grow onto any object made of wood. Plant Growth - Causes plants to grow in the area around her and can utilize them as distractions or weapons. Other Notable Victories: Stephen (By the Way, Can You Survive an RPG Game?) (By the Way, Can You Survive an RPG Game?) Stephen’s profile (Speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:D&D Homebrew Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Life Users Category:Light Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Wood Users Category:Air Users Category:Healing Users Category:Sound Users Category:Curse Users Category:Summoners Category:Plant Users Category:Animal Users Category:Berserkers Category:Stealth Masters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Tier 9